


Sister

by Lunan95



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Missing Persons, Poetry, Prequel, Season 1, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Set during season 1. Martin lost his younger sister, she just vanished after an argument and the police fails to find her, after many months.To cope, he write poetry and the one he dedicated to his Jenny...it contrasts a lot to his other poetry attempts about romance and mystery.His grief poured from his heart into a sheet of paper.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jenny Blackwood
Kudos: 4





	Sister

_Sister, by Martin K. Blackwood._

_She looked like me, nearly the same_

_with brown eyes and orange curls, lit aflame._

_and how she smiled with joy in her frame._

_I shouldn't let her go, never should've left her side,_

_slipping through my fingers and she was gone in dark_

_I_ _should've held her to my heart and now, I cried._

_Search after search and the months passed_

_I couldn't find her and my conscious harrassed._

_My sister have lost and can't find her way back,_

_for whatever divine goodness in this world,_

_please lit up her path and guide her back to me._


End file.
